<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Fruit No More by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296798">Forbidden Fruit No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK'>Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Forbidden, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has long fantasized about being with Merlin but knows it is forbidden because Merlin is with Arthur. His fellow knights, however, have no such qualms and make this fantasy happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Leon/Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden Fruit No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinkalot 2020 Bingo fill for 'Forbidden.'</p><p>I found this in my unpublished folder, reworked it, and here it is!</p><p><b>Disclaimer</b>: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwaine shivered as he hesitantly exited the west gate. Why again had he allowed himself to be talked into playing a game of hide and seek in the dark of night with the others when he could be snuggling with Percival?</p><p>Damn Merlin.</p><p>Gwaine let out a chuckle because he knew that, no matter what the situation, if his friend Merlin was involved, Gwaine would want to be as well.</p><p>He had since the first time they’d met.</p><p>But this, what he was about to attempt, had nothing to do with friendship and everything to do with the forbidden. His fellow knights, however, wanted to help him fulfill the fantasy he’d had since the day he and Merlin met.</p><p>The mere thought made Gwaine’s cock twitch.</p><p>But damn it, he didn’t believe in playing games as a means to an end. If he had to play a game to get Merlin, what was the fun in that?</p><p>He turned to head back towards the courtyard when he felt someone blowing in his ear. A shiver went up his spine.</p><p>“Merlin?”</p><p>“No, he’s hiding and we need to find him,” whispered Leon, soft lips tickling Gwaine’s sensitive ear. “I thought you’d like to pair up with me. Arthur and Lancelot are team one, Elyan and Mordred are team two, and we could be team three. The first team to find Merlin gets the next two days off, and more, of course.” As if to accentuate this last statement, Leon licked that place behind Gwaine’s ear that always undid him. Gwaine felt his blood travelling south. </p><p>He sighed, but his misgivings quickly dissipated. Percival was okay with this so perhaps Gwaine should relax and enjoy himself.</p><p>He knew he’d never get another opportunity.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go and get this over with, Leon. I hear the winner also gets to have their way with the foundling.” Gwaine let out a small moan when Leon peppered kisses up and down his neck. </p><p>Leon wasn’t really his type--Gwaine would much rather be paired with Elyan, but Leon wasn’t at all bad to look at, and those curls of his were the things of wet dreams. Gwaine wanted to fuck each of them.</p><p>“Merlin, we’re coming after you,” Gwaine called out in a singsong voice. “You can’t hide from me.” He then grabbed Leon’s hand and took off running. “I know where he is. Let’s go.” </p><p>Gwaine felt like a kid, but he knew he’d never been this excited as a small child about a game of hide and seek. “I’m going to find you and when I do I am going to make you scream. You won’t be able to resist me.”</p><p>“Come and get me then,” yelled a familiar voice, but it was far away.</p><p>Gwaine’s grin increased as he stopped and waggled his eyebrows at Leon. “He’s exactly where I thought he was. Arthur and the others are on the other side of the woods; they’ll never find him before us. He’s all ours.”</p><p>“Come and get me, Gwaine. I know you want me, but can you find me? Only if you find me can you have me,” teased Merlin.</p><p>“Good gods, his voice is sexy as silk. What I wouldn’t give to have magic at this very moment so as not to waste a second more looking for him.” Gwaine lamented wasted time.</p><p>“I thought you only had eyes for Percival,” said Leon in an accusatory tone, one Gwaine didn’t at all appreciate. </p><p>“Percival knew the game we were going to play he didn’t ask me to not win. If it was him who fucked Merlin I would be okay with it. Hell, I’d love it. Merlin is the best person in all of Camelot. Any of us would be lucky to be in Arthur’s shoes. If I could just have one of Arthur’s minutes with Merlin I’d never want another besides Percival.” </p><p>Having had his say, Gwaine began walking again, but there was a giant swirl of wind and the next thing he knew he was staring down at Merlin, who was lying in a bed of leaves, naked and extremely hard, his purple cock leaking precome as a finger played with the tip and brought the results to rosy lips and licked.</p><p>Gwaine’s already erect cock swelled and he threw off his trousers and pants, crawled over to Merlin, and sprawled on top of him. He cupped Merlin’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together.</p><p>Merlin’s mouth tasted so very good, but that wasn’t what Gwaine wanted.</p><p>He loved foreplay--that was his favorite part of seducing someone--but he knew he had one shot at being with Merlin and he wasn’t wasting it doing anything else other than fucking him.</p><p>He didn’t want to hurt Merlin, but neither did he want to wait, so when Merlin crooked his finger towards Gwaine and mouthed that he had already prepared himself, Gwaine nearly came then and there, but he held off, and within a few seconds he was balls deep in Merlin and it was heaven on earth. </p><p>He didn’t think there could be a better feeling, but then Leon entered him, and that was an extremely wonderful sensation. Merlin beneath him and Leon above him. The only thing better would be if it was just him and Percival.</p><p>But sometimes second best would suffice.</p><p>A few minutes later, as Gwaine grunted out his release, he saw a shirtless Arthur walking up and undoing his zip. He began lowering his trousers and motioned for Gwaine to leave. </p><p>Gwaine’s fun was over.</p><p>Leon slowly got off of Gwaine, and Gwaine regretfully got off of Merlin, lamenting that his time with Merlin had been woefully brief.</p><p>Arthur took Gwaine’s place and sank in in one go. He and Merlin began their slow dance and it was clear to everyone just who Merlin belonged to.</p><p>He might play hide and seek with the knights of Camelot, but he was Prince Arthur’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>